


{Baby Bump Kisses}

by madlittlegrace



Category: Alice In Wonderland - Lewis Carroll, Alice in Wonderland (2010), Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2018-01-02 02:46:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madlittlegrace/pseuds/madlittlegrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Baby Bump Prompt from Tumblr.<br/>Didn't spend much time on it - I apologize for mistakes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	{Baby Bump Kisses}

She was bouncing. She was bouncing all about their home. They were going to have a child! Jefferson and Alice were going to have a baby. Would it be a boy? How about a girl?

Neither of them knew.   
Neither of them cared.   
They just wanted a happy and healthy baby.

Alice set both of her hands on the large bump that had formed over a period of 7 months. She was due soon and she could barely hide her excitement. “Little baby,” She whispered in that soft voice - the voice of someone whose fit to be a mother, “-little baby, I can’t wait for you to finally be here.” And with that, she bounced around again. She was bored, as Jefferson was out in their garden. It was a hot day and according to Jefferson, “-a pregnant woman should /not/ be outside on such a day.”

He was right, but that didn’t stop Alice from pouting.

Oh, she hated to clean, but she had nothing better to do, as the one she loved was busy.

Well - she thought he was busy. She didn’t quite understand that he’d /never/ be too busy for his sweet, sweet Alice.

So, she skipped around - tidying the place up.

" _Alice_ ,"  
  
_Oh_. _Firm voice_. _Hatter_.

 **Hatter**!

She spun, eyes wide, eyes happy. “My Hatter!”

"Alice," He pulled her into him, taking a deep breath. He had been so on edge lately, the coming of their child worried him.

 _What if he was a terrible father?_  
            _What if something went wrong?_  
                        _What if the child didn’t like him?_  
Most importantly, what if the child hurt Alice? He had heard horror stories. Complicated labors.

"You shouldn’t be bouncing around like that, you know. You’re carrying something precious." Yes. Precious. Harmless, really. The child wasn’t harmless to Jefferson. No. The child frightened him - worried him. "You need to be more careful, my darling. Please be more careful? For me?" With this, he leant down, placing a soft kiss to the woman’s protruding belly.

 _What_?

He stopped.

_What….?_  
_Was the baby…?_

"Oh, Hatter. Give me your hands!" Alice was bouncing on her heels, "The baby! It’s kicking. It likes your voice. Keep talking. Speak more!" So excitable - he couldn’t help but let a smile slip through his confused expression. She took the man’s hands, placing them a top her stomach, right where the child was kicking his little feet.

The baby _was_ reacting to Jefferson’s voice.  
                                                                            This child loved him already and **s h e** hadn’t even been born yet.


End file.
